


The Things We Let Go

by Crowgirl



Series: On the Strength of the Evidence [52]
Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Exes, M/M, Not Beta Read, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: For the Twelvetide Drabbles 2017 prompt:departures.





	The Things We Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Jane221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jane221B/gifts).



Sidney hears the front door close as he’s pulling his dressing gown around him and, muffling a sneeze, he shuffles to the window that faces the front of the house and peers around the edge of the curtain.

He sees Geordie first, a firm, brisk step he thinks he could probably recognize in his sleep or total darkness -- Amanda follows him down the steps, the very line of her back radiating irritation. Sidney knows he would probably recognize her anywhere, too, but he doubts that the recognition would bring the same flush of pleasure as Geordie’s does. There had been a time when he had thought it might -- but he wonders now if he had been talking himself into it.

Sidney watches Geordie open the car door for her, watches Amanda settle herself with a particular air she has of not quite wanting to touch anything around her, and sighs for the half-hour Geordie’s let himself in for. Under normal circumstances, Sidney would plan to make it up to him by buying the first round that evening but he doesn't think he's going to make it to the pub in the near future. 

Sidney sniffs, lets the curtain fall back into place, and pulls his dressing gown more tightly around himself, smiling slightly at the thought that he can probably make it up to Geordie some other way.

**Author's Note:**

> An addendum to [Holy, Cold, and Still](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283655).


End file.
